lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Claire Littleton/Theories
Character Name * "Littleton" is a way of saying "Hamlet". * "Claire" is French for "Clear". Not affected by Time Travel * The reason Claire was not affected by the time travelling was because she was already "Claimed" by MiB when they occured. When she was in the cabin with Christian (or MiB in the guise of Christian) she was already claimed which is why she was acting so strange. This is in the same way the The Others didn't move through time because they were "claimed" by Jacob. Biblical Descent Also see Aaron Littleton/Theories * In Charlie's dream that mirrors the The Baptism of Christ, Claire appears as the Mary figure. Claire represents Mary, therefore Aaron represents Jesus Christ and the savior of the Island. Unseen Past *Claire took extreme offense in when referred as "crazy" by Charlie. She had a similar reaction to Hurley when someone referred to him as "crazy". As a teenager, Claire couldn't deal with the sudden impact of finally meeting her biological father, surviving a fatal accident and her Mother being in an induced coma of which Claire thought she was the cause. She was admitted to a psychiatric hospital and whilst there, met a man named Thomas. They were released from the hospital around the same time and continued their lives together. The reason Claire took such an interest in Thomas was because all he did during his time in the hospital was paint therefore Claire knew how important Thomas' paintings were to him. Car Crash Allusion * The scene of Claire's imputed driving accident had a visual and thematic resemblance to that of Kate and Betty at the opening of installment 2 ("Racing Death") of the 1932 Universal movie serial The Lost Special, which constituted the cliffhanger from installment 1. This was a loose adaptation of Arthur Conan Doyle's short story by that name, which also has many other resemblances in Lost, as does the serial adaptation. Fertility Experiments * The testing that Others where doing on her while in captivity were fertility experiments. They took blood samples from her and gave her vaccinations in The Staff. * She was meant, along with Aaron, to be a part of the Others' genetics/fertility-related experiments. **This has been proven to a degree, given that they were analyzing Claire to see if they could find a cure to their own fertility issues. And Aaron is probably the first child born on the island since Alex, and there is no indication whether fertility had become an issue when she was born or whether the Others were simply unable to capture and analyze Danielle before she gave birth. Desmond's Flash * Desmond's flash about Claire getting into the helicopter with her baby did not happen because Charlie died. Up to that point, everything Desmond saw in his flashes happened besides Charlie's death. As far as we know, only part of what Desmond said to Charlie happened (the yellow light went out, and Charlie died). ** What Desmond saw in his flash will come to pass and Claire and Aaron will be rescued in Season 6. The events that Desmond saw just haven't happened yet. *** Maybe we should not focus on the copter, Eloise told Desmond in Flashes Before Your Eyes that the universe has a way of self correcting so maybe it was more about Aaron and Claire leaving the Island, but due to outside interfenece fate just took a bit of a detour. **** Claire did get off the Island though (eventually). There's every chance that Desmond did see her escape except that he was confusing imagery of the helicopter with her flying off the Island in the plane. ** Desmond lied to Charlie. He saw himself getting into the helicopter/ being reunited with Penny, and told Charlie he had seen Claire get onto the helicopter so that Charlie would die and Desmond would get off the Island. ** Desmond actually saw Kate getting on the helicopter with Aaron, he thought it was Claire. ** Claire is the loophole that Jacob's nemesis talked about. By making sure she wouldn't leave the island the other chain of events started. He did see Claire get in the helicopter. So far Desmond's flashes have all been extremely accurate in detail, with the exception that he changes details by saving Charlie, but in the end he couldn't prevent it. * Desmond's vision was indeed TRUE, but what he witnessed was, in fact, in an alternate timeline. This coincides with Desmond's unique ability of being "special" - meaning that his visions and rules regarding to time are directly related to the alternate timeline. * Desmond's vision about Claire and Aaron on the helicopter was a lie. He told that to Charlie as a means of comforting Charlie. Possible proof found in the fact that this is the ONLY vision of Desmond's we didn't see, and therefore can't confirm. *What Desmond sees in his flashes will happen eventually but it may take time like with Charlie. Desmond sees Claire and Aaron leave on the helicopter, but only Aaron leaves on it, but Claire still eventually leaves the Island. The exact steps to get to what he sees in a vision might not happen but eventually the out come will occur.